kuroshitsuji crack
by drarry145
Summary: i got bored and i'm sorry that this what i was working on but stuff happens so this is the tale of ciel white on crack
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWell I decided to write a crack for black butler I don't own it or anything else mentioned in this fic/crack/p
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Omg like I know right SHUT the fuckspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUP well like yeah like yeah I know but like don't I look better in blue but like yeah I don't know bro LIKE I SAID SHUT UP you are all so dumb anyways/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebby; hello this is the tale of ceil white/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil; NO ITS NOT DON'T LISTEN TO ANY THNG HE SAYS IM NOT A GIRL/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alois; says the time you wore a dress to viscount Druitt's ball:}/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil; I have no idea what you're talking about AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grell; or that time you were dressed up like Alice in the wonderland:}/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil: I WAS A DREAMING IT DOESENT COUNT…wait how do you know about lord Druitt/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lizzie: ceil everyone knows about that its Sebastian's favorite story to tell/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ciel: SEBASTIAN I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebastian: ok story time, AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME THROUGH ALL THESE CAT'S MWAHAHAHAH./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THESE CATS !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebastian: your mom's house/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil: real nice Sebastian bring up my dead mother/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once upon a time king Vincentspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand queenspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRachel had a beautiful son and named him ceil whitespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhe had pale pale skin and midnight blue hair but alas the queen died in her sleep so the king re married a span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanreally friken old ass woman named madam red but/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Madam red : I'M NOT OLD !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: shut up grandma take your pills and eat ur prunes/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"little did the king know the woman he had married was a witch and every night she would gospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto her magic mirror and say mirror mirrior on the wall who is the fairest of them all you always mistress but one night she went to the mirror and this is what it said sorry sweetie but there is a new beauty in town and shows a wizard pic of rachael seeping (idk I just hit a random button) grrrr goes the angry madam red so she takes her special dagger and tip toes in to her room and stabs rachale and Vincent in the heart so she will become queen 9 years later ….. (singing a song ) la,la,la,la,la I don't knowspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe word don't judge mespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbut any ways there was a prince on the for some reason idk he wanted to ummm? idk make tea/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebastian: HELL to the no I want to be a beautiful princess/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMe: fine whatever/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanany ways there he would marry the old hag that was supposed span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto die or the queen madam red well, Sebastian finally arrived but suddenly he heardspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana beautiful voice and saw the lovly ciel white (ummmmm) cleaning the well? Well lol, I said well twice any ways the queen or the old hag took notice of the princes interest in the boy?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCeil : I'm a boy don't question it/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanme: no then why are you the beautiful princess/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil; because you dragged me here and forced me and Sebastian to do your stupid play/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanme; fine whatever but lizzie wants you to participate and also don't tell her but she is one of the seven dwarfs and her costume is a lot far from adorable/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lizzie: WHAT YOU SAID IT WAS CUTE/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMe; well too bad you all already signed your souls span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbitches to me but other than that you also said you would be there opening night and all of London will be there/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"everyone: WHAT/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceil: the Phantomhive name shall be stained for generations/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me; LOL I know right ;)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebastian: LOL/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lizzy: LOL/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: why are you laughing he's your fiancé ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lizzy:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIDK bro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: k fine whatever now back to the story/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prince soma ; WHAIT JUST A MINUTE/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me : what the hell do you want/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prince soma: I want to be in this too/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me well too bad you cant bcuz nobody fucking likes u/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prince soma: well too bad im hungary because its Ramadan/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hungary: did somebody say HUNGARY/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me : no/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me :span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand pretty sure u don't celebrate Ramadan/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prince soma: well no we do becuz im the prince and I can do what I wnt/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me : well ur in England now bitch and here ur no the fucking prince you doof/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now back to the story/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"There once was a boy named harry destined to be a star his parents were killed by Voldemort who gave him a lightning scar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebasstian that's harry potter you stupid crazy bitch/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: were still doing that fine back to the real story/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"So then the old ass bitch had a plan to kill ciel and take the prince for herself and maybe take a zumba class at the y span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMadam red :how old do you think I am/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: umm, eighty,….NOW STOP INTERRUPTING!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"So she sent Agni her trusted guard to take the heart of the boy and bring it back for her/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soma : NO FAIR MY MAN SLAVE/ HUSBAND GETS TO BE IN THIS/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"ME: I knew u2 were havin an affair/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Agni: Oh span style="font-size: 10.0pt;"soma soma/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: when the hell did you get here/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Agni: when my master/lver summoned/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: well hes stll not in this but back to the story/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"So she sent ceil into the forest to gather prunes because she is old and cant live without her prunes/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Madame red:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'M NOT THAT OLD!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"ME: um yeah your like 2billion years old/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMadame red: why do I have to be the witch/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"ME because your old and mean and wrinkly like a witch/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prince soma: I AM BACK AT LAST/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me: gtfo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Prince soma: what the hell does that mean/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me : it means you need to shut yourspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanass up before I need to slap a bitch…Anyways/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once the boy? got into the woods span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhe was greeted by the glistening of a knife the he/she/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ciel: STOP QUESTIONING MY GENDER/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"ME; nahh Im good/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anyways the HE/SHE was in the forest /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ciel: STILL A BOY DON'T QUESTION I!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"ME: AND I STLL DON'T CARE /p  
p class="MsoNormal"when suddenly out of nowhere /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"cliffhanger duhn duhn duhn see you next week /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
